Flaxhax
Flaxhax is a Dutch YouTuber mostly known for his Grand Theft Auto 4: FDLC and Grand Theft Auto 4: LCPDFR videos. Flaxhax has over 14,600 subscribers and 3.8 million video views as of October 3, 2018. History * Flaxhax joined YouTube in January, 2010. * On February 25, 2013 Flaxhax uploaded his first video * On April 28, 2014 Flaxhax uploaded his most viewed video with over 1.6 million views as of July 16, 2016 Games Flaxhax has played A – Z This list includes all of the games has played as of July 16, 2016. # Euro Truck Simulator 2 (Played once) # Euro Truck Simulator 2: Multiplayer (Played twice) # Grand Theft Auto 5 (Played twice) # Grand Theft Auto 5: LSFD (Played 7 times) # Grand Theft Auto 5: Online (Played 19 times) # Grand Theft Auto 5: For PC (Played twice) # Grand Theft Auto 5: Police Mod (Played twice) # Grand Theft Auto 5: LSPDFR (Played 27 times) # Grand Theft Auto 4 (Played 15 times) # Grand Theft Auto 4: FDLC (Played 6 times) # Grand Theft Auto 4: LCPDFR (Played 31 times) # Grand Theft Auto 4: LCPDFR live (Played once) # Grand Theft Auto 4: LCPDFR Multiplayer (Played 6 times) Police vehicles Flaxhax has used in LSPDFR This list includes patrols #1 - #27. This list does not include air support videos (Patrol #10) Ford * 2016 Ford Explorer (Used in patrols #12 and #23) * 2012–2015 Ford Taurus (Used in patrols #17 and #25) * Ford Crown Victoria (Used in patrols #11, #20 and #27) Chevrolet * 2015 Chevrolet Tahoe (Used in patrols #8, #9 and #16) * 2010 Chevrolet Silverado 1500 (Used in patrol #18) Dodge * 2015 Dodge Charger (Used in patrols #3 and #24) * 2011–2014 Dodge Charger (Used in patrol #22) BMW * BMW 5 Series (Used in patrol #13) Lamborghini * Lamborghini Aventador (Used in patrol #4) Mercedes-Benz * Mercedes-Benz E63 AMG (Used in patrol #7) Mitsubishi * Mitsubishi Evo (Used in patrol #21) Volvo * Volvo V70 (Used in patrol #19) Volkswagen * Volkswagen Transporter (Used in patrol #26) Based on vehicles Bravado * Bravado Buffalo (Based on the 2006–2010 Dodge Charger) (Used in patrol #1) Brute * Brute Police Riot (Based on the Lenco Bear) (Used in patrol #15) Dundreary * Dundreary Granger (Based on the Chevrolet Suburban) (Used in patrol #5) Vapid * Vapid Stanier (Based on the 1992–1997 Ford Crown Victoria) (Used in patrol #2 and #6) Western * Western Sovereign (Based on the Harley Davidson Road King) (Used in patrol #14) Police vehicles Flaxhax has used in LCPDFR This list includes patrols #1 - #39 and patrols 1.0 #1 – 1.0 #31. This list does not include patrols #3, #24, #29, 1.0 #12, 1.0 #23 and 1.0 #30. Chevrolet * 2015 Chevrolet Tahoe (Used in patrol 1.0 #22) * Chevrolet Caprice (Used in patrol #26) * Chevrolet Impala (Used in patrols 1.0 #6, 1.0 #11, 1.0 #18, 1.0 #26 and 1.0 #27) * Chevrolet Silverado 1500 (Used in patrol #12) * Newer model Chevrolet Tahoes (Used in patrols #30 and 1.0 #1) Ford * 2012–2015 Ford Taurus (Used patrols #14 and #28) * 2010–2015 Ford Explorer (Used in patrols #27 and 1.0 #19) * Ford F150 (Used in patrols #2, #4 and #22) * Ford Crown Victoria (Used in patrols #5, #6, #7, #19, #21, #32, #33, #34, #35, #38, 1.0 #1, 1.0 #7, 1.0 #8, 1.0 #16, 1.0 #17 and 1.0 20) Dodge * 2015 Dodge Charger (Used in patrol 1.0 #24) * 2011–2014 Dodge Charger (Used in patrols #1, #10, #11, 13, #23, 1.0 #13, 1.0 #21 and 1.0 #25) * 2009–2010 Dodge Charger (Used in patrols #9, #17 and #18) * Dodge Challenger (Used in patrol 1.0 #9) GMC * 2009 GMC Sierra 2500 (Used in patrols #36 and #37) * GMC Yukon (Used in patrol #15 and #16) Volkswagen * Volkswagen Golf (Used in patrol 1.0 #31) * Volkswagen Transporter (Used in patrol 1.0 #28) Audi * Audi S4 (Used in patrols 1.0 #3 and 1.0 #14) BMW * BMW 5 Series (Used in patrols #20, 1.0 #2, 1.0 #4 and 1.0 #15) Lenco * Lenco Bear (Used in patrol #8 and #25) Lamborghini * Lamborghini Sesto Elemento (Used in patrol #31) Mitsubishi * Mitsubishi Evo (Used in patrol 1.0 #5) Mercedes-Benz * Mercedes-Benz Sprinter (Used in patrol 1.0 #29) Volvo * Volvo V70 (Used in patrol #39) Category:Users that joined in 2010 Category:Male YouTubers Category:Dutch YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:YouTube Vloggers